The New Machine
by TF2 Lovers Xjw
Summary: Originally part of a series of one-shots, this spiralled out of control quickly. Engineer attempts to toil in God's domain, but the android he makes is a little 'rambunctious'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got carried away, and wrote a feature-length fanfic, with more parts. Oops.

Engineer was excited. If he was right, he just might be developing the first self-sentient robot in history, and what was better, he didn't even have to worry about petty morals- after all, the second most sane member of the team, after Engineer of course, was Scout, and he didn't have the standing to say anything about it.

"Hoo-wee, if those mech guys from the university could see me now, they'd have a darned aneurism if the saw me doing this!" Engineer laughed aloud, echoing out from the medical bay. It was the only place he could work without being interrupted. The only person he had to deal with regularly was the doctor, who, by Engie's reckoning, was definitely mad, but he couldn't deny the man was smart.

Setting up a clean, non-bloodstained table in the corner of the lab was hard, but not as much so as it had been to organize his many, many failed schematics. He had been on the verge of a breakthrough for months, and it looked like he was just about to get the advance he had worked so hard for.

Engineer was a weird fellow. He was likely just as insane as anyone else in the base, but thankfully, he had a cool disposition. This robot was going to be a better human: No sleep, breath, food or water necessary, with the exception of a car battery power (of the Engineer's own design), and regular maintenance.

The way he saw it, he was going to make a human, just as human as any other person, out of electrical currents, and wires, and heaps of hard work. And when an engineer with so cool a disposition, and disregard for morals, and so many bodies to work with, makes a human, he decides he'll clothe it like one, too.

He took the skins of bodies due for incineration, and, with the doctor's help, clothed its body entirely. Fun, the doctor called it. Even as he helped the grim efforts, he laughed and played like they were manipulating plastic figures.

The robot was only a couple inches taller than Engineer was, with sheening, light brown hair, a slim, feminine figure, largely made of BLU Scout skin, with due enhancements about its hips, breast, and face.

Of course, as a human, Engie gave it human instincts, of the type that all reasonably intelligent animals had: to entertain itself when bored, to breed children, and to protect its children however possible. Of course, it had no need to eat, nor ability to produce children, so Engie modified the list a little.

After that, it would develop its own interests, and do as it willed, fearing only what consequences it has learned to. Engie was very excited, and he was about to put in the battery for the first time. He secured the last cables, shut the back of the box, and laid it down on the table. She would wake up in due time.

Engie named her Mina.

When she woke up, she immediately wanted to know everything ahout her surroundings. She was curious, but also naïve. Engineer told her, in any way he could what everything in the base was.

Engineer kept her away from Scout's loose mouth, and from Spy's lying tongue. Engie didn't know what could happen if she was manipulated during this stage of her life, and he was always careful to avoid circumstances he didn't know about.

She helped Engie with his work. She never forgot where things were, or overlooked missing parts, and he was very glad for the help.

Of course, good things never last in Teufort.

Inevitably, Mina learned about as much as anybody in the base knew, and her childlike sense of wonder was dulled to a clinically cool interest in anything that managed to shock her, and anything that did so once never would again, for she never forgot anything, and she only wanted the new and the novel.

Once Engineer was confident that she couldn't be lied to any more than he could, he loosened his grip on her considerabley. When she got online, it was only a matter of time. She found the funniest, the saddest, and she found porn. Initially confused, but then pleased, for she had three drives. She couldn't pleasure herself, but she wanted to. She learned what she could of subterfuge, and what she had known about programming.

She collected everything she needed for her first self-enhancement. A rudimentary vagina, which would send off pleasure signals given heat from friction, and pressure on its inner walls. If something moved in there, it would feel good, and that's what she wanted. She mixed around a couple triggers that would activate, so that there was only one thing that felt like sex.

Her first test went phenomenally. She waited until Engie and Medic went to their bunks, found some generally vanilla source material, and reached her hand into her pants. She rubbed the outside at first, but got carried away.  
She discarded her pants entirely, and reached her whole hand in, and it was everything she hoped for. She rubbed as hard and as fast as she could, the lubricant spilling onto her office chair. Mina moaned aloud into the empty lab, and found that it helped relieve tension.  
There she was, naked but for a white polo, in a black office chair in the medical bay. She wondered what could happen if someone walked in, and moaned louder, half-hoping someone would.  
Eventually, she was satisfied, but she couldn't let it end there. It was simple entertainment at first, but now she wanted more of this, and Scout's big, loud mouth made sure she knew exactly where to get some.

Scout had seen her before, but not up close. She looked so real in her movement, to the point that Scout thought Engie had gotten a college chick into the base. He wasn't complaining, though, her shape was actually a little better than Miss Pauling's. "Damn.. Hey Soldier, be my wingman?" Scout asked. Soldier was a good wingman- his honesty, bravado, and suggestibility made him a good candidate, even if his charisma and intelligence did not. Soldier grinned. "Any day, boyo! Who's the lucky lady?" Scout laughed a little, and then hushed and pointed towards the brown-haired android. "See her? I gotta getmsome of that if it's the last thing I do. You with me here?" Soldier ducked his head and nodded stealthily. Scout nodded back. "Okay, hushtime's over, let's go!"

Soldier strode over. "Y'know, Scout can tell you lots of cool things. He'll take you to new places in a car!" Her interest was already piqued. "Really?" Scout came in there. "Yes I can, I'll take you to good restaurants and to see cool movies." She stopped for a moment. "And what do I have to do?" Scout laughed, and replied, "Well, you see, that's part of the deal- you get to be my girlfriend, and you get all the other stuff from there! So, want to go out?" Scout was very nervous.  
He watched as she raised her hand up to her chin, and scratched it. Wait, was that a stitch? No wait, it's not, stitches aren't usually everywhere. Holy shit, there are stitches everywhere! All along her jawline, around her wrists, and round her neck, too. There had to be a good story behind this, Scout thought. She finally replied. "Sure." So casually, like she felt this bond, only about the third in Scout's entire life, meant nothing. She couldn't be new to this, Scout told himself.

Later that night, Scout took her out to see a movie. It was some no-name flick about a guy who pretended to be disabled to get closer to the girl of his dreams. It sucked, but it gave the two, Scout and Mina, some time to talk. By the end of it, Scout had learned that she was an android, and was a little scared, but her calm demeanor kept him in it. She didn't seem robot-y, so she was hardly any different than the androids in "Alien"- human, but with weird personalities.

Mina knew Scout would be perpetually down to fuck, so she got into his bed before he did. Scout was winding down. "A'ight, you guys, I'm bunking down. Seeya tomorrow, losers."  
He got into bed, and felt a cool body next to him. "Whoa! Ey, uh, hey Mina, you in my bed for a reason, here?" She gave him that laugh she knew he loved. "Well, silly, I'm your girlfriend now, and you know what that means, right?" Scout grinned the widest he had in days. "Hey, if you're down, y'know I am, too!"

Both in the bed, Mina kisses Scout's neck, and then his cheeks. Scout eagerly kisses her back, reciprocating as he could. He tries to feel around her waist, to which Mina replies by reaching down towards his crotch. Mina pulls his pants down, exposing a cock already leaking precum. Scout yelped. "Oh! Ohgosh your hands are cold, jeez" Mina smiled at him warmly, and whispered in his ear, "It'll feel much, much better in just a moment." Scout turned towards her. He only just realized how beautiful she was. He closes his eyes, puckers his lips, and Mina kisses him back. Scout had to keep himself from doing a fist pump. "On the lips, hell yeah!", Scout thought to himself as he frenched the android.

He felt cool hands touching his member. "Oh man", Scout thought, "I knew this would happen someday". Mina slowly started pumping the shaft, back and forth, fondling it in an amateurish fashion, but it still worked well.  
Scout found Mina's rear, and squeezed it, one side after the other, groping her butt like a kneading cat. The feeling, he found, was exhilarating, simultaneously groping Mina's butt, kissing her, and receiving a handjob. He came an entire foot into the air, all over himself, where Mina moved away from his mouth, licking all the cum off of his waist and legs. She cleaned him entirely, in the most sensual way possible, and then placed her lips on Scout's member, drinking his precum. Once he was erect, Mina got up, and motioned him to to do the same.

Scout followed her, extra quietly, into the medical bay. Once inside, Mina pulled down her pants, bending over to give Scout a better view, and sat on the operating table. She raised one leg, and let the other hang off the side of the table. Scout gave his cock a few strokes, and leaned in over her.  
All that Mina had time to say was "Fuck me hard" before Scout was pounding her against the table.  
Mina moaned loudly, encouraging Scout to keep going. Scout leaned in. "How hard do you want it? How hard, huh?" When the only response he got was "More!", Scout obliged.

He shoved the entire length of his dick into her artificial cunt, and ripped it out again before Mina was given time to breathe. They both knew that Mina's body was durable, and didn't need breath, so Scout kept pounding, like a rabid wild dog in heat.  
He had never felt so fantastic, he was so close, Mina's mechanical oils were all over his dick and thighs, and he thrust one last time, down to the base, and came inside, enough that it started leaking out the sides. Mina had never felt better. But she wanted more.

Mina lifted her legs over Scout's shoulders, bringing him down. She gave one order: "Start licking". Mina crosses her legs behind Scout's back, forcing him into her cum-filled cunt. Her legs were stitched skin on the outside, and some water-cut gel under it for softness, but her bones were made of stainless steel, and her muscles were practically pistons.  
Scout found himself diving mouth-first into the rubber hole, trapped underneath Mina's legs, struggling into her vagina against the strength of her legs. He tried to tell her to stop, but his tongue was inside of her, and every movement he made in struggle made her feel better. She clutched him harder, and Scout could no longer breathe, as his nose was buried in her lubricated pussy.  
It tasted sweet amd tangy, though that was probably from Scout's own semen. Her juices, on the other hand, tasted a little bit like WD-40. He tried to pull his head back, but he could only catch another breath before he was drowning again in who he thought was the second girl of his dreams.  
Scout kept licking, hoping that she would let him go, but he had no such luck, and he began to black out. As his body went limp, Mina realized what was wrong. She lifted him, and revived him by mouth-to-mouth, before pulling him onto the operating table, and waking him up with a blowjob.  
Scout stirred awake. "Wha- wait, what? Oh, okay, eh, nevermind. Also, don't pull that 'drowing me in pussy' thing again, alright?" Mina sighed. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't know, then.. Will this make it better?" Mina was now posed above Scout, one knee on either side of his hips, vagina proudly displayed above Scout's once-again throbbing member.  
Scout was shocked, and then pleased by the display."If you don't do it again.. hell yeah!" From his current position, he could see exactly what parts of Mina's body were sewn together. From the side of each leg, up along her hips and sides, around the shoulders, and around the base of her legs too, with seams on the inside of each arm and leg, and on top of her shoulders.  
Now that she had taken off her shirt, where, to Scout's delight, there was no bra, he could see dozens of seams outside of the breast, to give it a rounder shape. She smiled in a vague way. "So, what, let's get this show back on the road, right?" Scout chuckled. "Well, if you're so eager, dive right in!"  
Dive, she did. She moved herself onto Scout's cock, and kissed him aggressively, taking what she wanted. She rode his shaft with confidence, always putting the whole thing in before taking it out. She moved as fast as she could, and the pressure she was exerting on Scout's mouth was such that every time they seperated, even a little, a loud, wet smack was heard across the lab.  
Mina paid close attention to every one of Scout's movements, and when she found a weakness, she exploited it harshly, leaving Scout a breathless kid who had never felt so lucky and cool in his life. He came inside, once again. Mina would be leaking for a while.

"Okay," Mina started, "now clean me out, will you? I won't force you this time.." Scout thought about it for a moment. "Well, since you asked nicely.." Scout placed his mouth over her leaking opening. He used his kinda like he might a shovel, but now his mouth was full. He looked up at Mina. "Open your mouth?" Scout did so. Mina found the sight very erotic. "You're so cute, do you know that?" Mina waited a moment while Scout's own cum leaked over his chin. ".. Now swallow." Scout swallowed, and smiled a little at her compliments. The taste was the same as before, but there was so much more of his own semen than hers. Scout wiped his chin off. "So, uh, I noticed, your ladybits taste a lot more like me then like you, and.. Well, I'm a gentleman, so do you want to change that?" Mina laughed in her cute way. "Well, okay. You can try your fingers, I hear that you're almost as fast with those as you are on your feet!" Scout grinned. "Ya won't be let down, baby."  
This time, Scout had the idea to try and kiss and finger her at the same time. He moved in for the kiss, and sucked on her lower lip a bit before moving up and turning his head sideways. Once he was doing that, Scout reached down her lower half. A butt-grope there, before getting his fingers into her wet pussy.

At first, Scout tried two fingers for her. It was clear that wasn't enough, so he added some until Mina started moaning. He had to fit his whole hand in to get that, but the result was worth it, the most erotic moans and panting he'd ever seen. "So close!" Mina moaned. Scout stuck his entire hand inside, and played with the end of her tunnel. Mina threw her head back and nearly screamed in ecstasy, as her cunt dripped massive amounts of lubricant onto Scout's hand.

Scout lay down next to her on the crammed operating table. "So, how'd I do?" Scout smiled and looked in Mina's eyes. Mina smiled back, and let her slightly less lively eyes drift into his. "You were amazing, Scout." Scout laid his head down. "Cool." They lied together on the table for a time.

Scout got up and stretched. "Well, if I'm going to wake up before 12, I should go to sleep now." Mina got up and kissed him on the cheek. "And since neither of us want Engie to know, I'll have to clean this place up a little. Goodnight, Scout." Scout smiled at her over his shoulder as he left. "Goodnight, Mina." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the "plot" in porn with plot. Just so you all know.

Engineer wasn't stupid, and he kept careful watch on his wares. He counted out each part of his inventory every other day, and he knew much much he used. Somebody was making off with his supplies, and he would find out who. If it was Scout, the missing parts would have consisted of easily-thrown bits, or things to hit other things with, but there was even a small circuit board missing. Whoever did it would have known electricity, or else had something against Engineer specifically.  
He asked Mina about it, but she didn't know anybody had been in the lab after Engie and Medic left. In Engineer's mind, this left one possible outcome: the Spy had done it. It fit finely; given his predilection towards thievery, despite being very rich, and given his disdain for Engineers and their constructs. Maybe Spy had spent a little too much time in the enemy team, but this is where Engie drew the line.

Engie left his the lab for something other than to sleep or to eat, shocking Medic, and a couple other members of the team who cared to pay attention. "Hey doc, you seen that Spy around? I've got a word or two with him." Medic laughed, and gave a mock sigh. "Ohh, I suppose it could not be helped.. I zhink he's out zhat vay, but, hehe, you didn't hear it from me." Engie departed in the indicated direction without further talk.  
Medic smiled pearly-white as he left, and positioned himself around the corner to watch the fireworks.  
Engie didn't often get mad, unless, Medic thought, somebody was caught messing up his machines. Medic half-hoped it was the case, because he found something about that short, brainy southerner getting so wound up was very entertaining.

Engineer found the Spy, smoking in yet another corner of the base. Engie swore that man made a goal of smoking in every corner from which he could get away with it. Spy stood nearly two heads taller than Engineer, but Engie knew size didn't matter on the field of combat, any more than you let it. "Spy!"  
Spy looked up, as if just noticing Engineer's presence. "I take it you have something to say?" Engineer stamped his foot. "Damned right, I do! There's only one person who could sneak in the lab, at night, past Mina, and only one person who would take my machines!"  
Spy nodded as Engineer spoke. He replied like a negotiator. "Yes, I agree. So, as I understand it, somebody is taking your parts?" "You know full well what this is about, spook," Engineer growled. Spy straightened himself, and removed a yellow folder from a suit pocket.  
"Well, I believe I have some intelligence on the matter. See for yourself." He handed the folder to Engineer, who opened it wide, revealing several pictures of Mina. Mina taking tools, Mina studying a porn video, Mina coding something onto her own system files, Mina masturbating, Mina and Scout having sex.  
Engineer couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way these were manipulated, otherwise her hips wouldn't look so perfectly right. There was no reason for Mina to remove her pants in any situation, so if she wasn't really doing this, Spy would not have these photos.  
"I- I don't understand! What in the world?" Spy straightened his tie. "I think I can explain." Engineer looked at him incredulously. "During her infancy, the mere joy of learning was enough to keep her entertained. Now, however, she feels that standard activity is a bore, and opts for the second drive you gave her."  
Engineer looked down, and rested his hand on his chin. "The instinct to reproduce.. Dammit, of course!" He dropped the folder, and went off towards the lab once again. "Where are you going?" Spy inquired. Engineer turned back for a moment. "The lab, doin' something I should have known to do when I started this darned thing!" Spy, having finished one, lit up another cigarette.

Medic was interested. Engineer's robot had a sex drive that he hadn't intended for? But Engineer planned to take it away.. He decided to do what he thought anybody should. He speed walked over. "Mina, hello! I need to make zhis qvick: Engineer plans to take down your sex drive! Shocking, I know! So, ah, take zhat as you vill." Mina thanked him as he went and looked down his microscope, pretending to work.

Engineer busted the door open. "Mina, this has got to stop. I know you've got your feelins, as we all do, but it's important to hold back!" Mina inclined her head to the side, and asked, "Why? You've always told me that here, we're not held by normal morals. It's why you were able to make me, remember?"  
Engie did remember. He remembered every breakthrough, every all-nighter he pulled, every little thing he did to bring Mina to life.  
Mina spoke again. "You made me this way, and I don't want you to change me. Why would you want to? It's harmless fun. Scout has never been better, I'm happy this way, and nobody else is bothered by it."  
Engineer had to cut in. "Now, now that's where you're wrong! I'm bothered by it, very much, and I know the path you're headed down. Scout isn't going to be the only one, y'understand? You're gonna git bored with him, the later, the surer, and you'll move on to seducin' every man in this entire base!"  
Mina already had a retort. "Engineer, I know you're a perfectionist, but this is something everybody knows: nobody's perfect. If you do this once, you'll do it again, and again, and I'll be left a happy robot who does what you want. I don't want that. You made me to be a person, and every person in this base has almost entire free will."  
"And that's exactly the issue! A lady like you walks up anybody in Teufort, they'll already want you! And you'll just keep fucking 'em, because they have the 'free will' to get a night with you? Do you want to be a team whore? 'Cause I didn't build any 'team whore-bot' with my own two hands! Now c'mere, so I can fix you up!"  
Mina was apprehensive. She didn't know what Engie was going to do to her. He could easily make her a happy, smiling servant, and she knew she didn't want that. Mina had her own solution.  
"Okay. But I will do the modifications myself." Engie looked incredulous. "I'm going to trust you to do that, right after you're done thievin my parts, sneakin behind my back, and telling me being a slut is A-okay? Naw, I'm doing this."  
Mina protested. "But you could do anything to me, and I only want what's best for myself. What if you watch me write the script?" Engie thought about it.  
"Well, I'll supervise.. But I've got my eye on you, y'hear me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back to the usual, except it's still the same fanfic. Sheesh.

Engie had to diplomacise in order to reduce her libido as low as she would let it, and her stamina, too. Additionally, he recommended that they tune her fine memory down a bit, that she would be able to find interest in the same thing twice, or as many times as she chose. By the end, Engineer was reasonably sure she was a more balanced individual, and, while maybe not any better a person, certainly better at being a person.

Later that night, Scout and Mina had another round. She didn't feel the same about it. She knew Scout was happy, but she wanted more satisfaction than she was getting. After Scout went to bed, she got to modifying her files again.  
Mina liked the fine memory loss, it preserved the interest in everyday life. But she decided that her libido had been too low. It was measured as a scale of decimals in between 0 and 1. She decided to add 5 on the 3rd decimal place. She tuned her rough memory just a smidge lower, all the better for doing it again. And lastly, she made her butt, nipples, lips, and tongue all erogenous zones.

Mina was already masturbating minutes after she was done, but found her hand to no longer be any use but for teasing. She looked around for something to pleasure herself with, and her eyes settled on the wrench.  
She tried it slowly at first, not knowing what could happen if she tried to shove it all the way in. But the further in she put it, the better it felt, and she found herself putting it in deeper and deeper.  
Its handle was just underneath two feet long, but she fit more than a foot of it inside, and kept trying to shove it deeper until it hurt.  
Mina knew her systems wouldn't send off pain signals until something was threatened with damage, but she kept ramming the wrench in there, right through the pain. She dripped lubricant all down the wrench's handle, and was satisfied, if only for the moment.

She decided to change up some hardware. When she cut open some of the stitching, and removed the soft false flesh packs, she noticed that due to well-organized wires, there was some room for addition. Mina grinned.  
By the end of the night, she had added some appendages, and lengthed her vaginal hole until it reached her stomach, and made sure it could take some punishment before even starting to hurt. She smiled at her handiwork, and this time made sure to pick up the missing parts from the hardware store, so Engie didn't have to know a thing. Besides, he wouldn't count them again until the next day after tomorrow, so there wasn't any harm there. She put everything back, stitched herself up, and headed to the bunks.

Scout woke up to the greatest blowjob of his life. Mina looked at at him with a cute, innocuous expression. Down behind her, she had gotten the entirity of one of Scout's bats into her sopping cunt, which now leaked nontoxic, edible, slightly salty and sweet liquid lubricant.  
She went up and down, very glad that she had made her mouth an erogenous zone. Scout sat up and held the back of her head, pushing her back and forth, up and down his dick, as she moved the bat faster than he could hump her mouth.  
Scout came in her mouth, more than her mouth could hold, so she opened her mouth to show him, and swallowed, wiping a bit of it off of her chin. Scout sighed. "Wow. You're right.. damn, that is really hot." Mina smiled and lied down in Scout's bed to hold him until he fell asleep.

Once she was done there, it was time to go scout out new terrain. She had left a couple clean, well-secured holes in her stitching, so as to let her extra appendages out. She flicked it out. It looked like a silver snake that was belly on all sides, and whose head was stuck in the snake-hole.  
Mina had made 4 of them, and there were 5 stitched holes, each inlaid with a large washer to help their shape, two on the backs of her shoulders, two above, and on either side of, her vagina, and one larger, stronger one just below her tailbone.

She snaked the two lower silver serpents out, and positioned them to spread her pussy lips. Her two upper snakes bound her hands together behind her back, and the largest snake went all the way into her cunt dry, drawing a sharp breath out of her. Mina moaned in joy as the ribbed thing went in and out.  
Spy was watching. He wasn't surprised, after all, once she had been given a taste, she would never want to hold back. However, the tentacles, did startle him. He hadn't expected there to be enough room for that, let alone 5 of them. But there she was, hands bound behind her, ribbed snake inside of her. Mina came, screaming into the lab she thought was empty. Spy wanted a piece of her badly. Of course, he accomplished this the way only he would: He disguised as Scout, making sure it was red, and opened the doors to the lab.  
When Mina heard the door open, she thought of who could have just walked in, and moaned louder over that. Spy put on his best Scout impression, a very good one, and asked "Hey, who's having fun without me?"  
Mina looked over, and pulled the larger snake downward, so Scout would have some room above it. "Do you want to join?" Mina asked him in a sultry tone. "Aw man, now do I!"  
Spy fit his dick into her vagina, pressing against the tentacle below him, and found it very pleasurable. His dick was rubbed from above and around by her still very tight vagina, and below, the ribbed tentacle did something to his dick that Spy had never done to it before.  
Mina's shoulder tentacles grabbed Spy by the waist, and they kissed one another very closely. Their tongues danced in one another's mouthes, and Mina knew that this was a much better kiss than Scout had ever given her.  
She reached for the back of his head while they kissed and fucked, and when she felt the string on the back of the mask, she pulled on a loose end, undoing the mask completely. She broke off the kiss and whispered to him, "If you don't tell, I won't tell. Deal?" Spy immediately knew he could be in trouble. However, he couldn't stand the thought of tarnishing his reputation as a professional man of professional interests.  
"Deal." Spy felt something cold around his ankle. It snaked upwards, twisting twice under his pants about his calf and his thigh.

"I won't tell if you don't tell~" Mina singsonged as Spy was handled by the tentacles. They were already covered in lube from Mina, but the two lower ones wrapped about his cock, while his hands are bound by the top two, and his leg is lifted from him by the largest one, which was now far too close to Spy's ass.  
Spy found himself helpless to get away as he received a bound handjob. They stroked in such a way that Spy was sure he would cum any moment.  
One of them then secured itself around his dick, squeezing it tight. The other continued to pleasure his penis, while the larger one pulled his leg up so as to place him on his knees. It went into his ass. Mina fucked him doggystyle while keeping his dick red and swollen.  
She pulled on it backward, making Spy tense up in pain. Letting her ribbed tentacle tail do the work in his anus, she climbed up on him, pulled him by the jaw towards her, and used what she had learned kissing already against him.  
Spy had never felt so useless. Fucked in the ass by something larger than his own dick, forced into chastity, kissed by someonewho was taking the charge over him. Mina sucked on his ear, and whispered closely into it, in a breathy tone. "Do you want to cum? Go ahead. Tell me if you want to. Be honest." Mina giggled over his shoulder, and whispered into his other ear. "If you want to cum, promise you won't tell anyone. And if you do~.." The tentacle in his ass rams a little harder for emphasis.  
Spy shouts in astonishment as the tentacle goes even deeper than before. "I want to cum! Let me g-OHGH!" Mina giggles again. "If you want to go, if you want to come.. Promise me." Spy curses under his breath, and shouts again, as the tentacle around his dick squeezes even harder. "Agh.. I promise! I promise, you fiend! I'll tell no-one, not a sould, just let go!"  
Immediately, Mina slides down off his back, and climbs under him, to place her cunt over his dick. She lets go of it, and takes every bit of it into her pussy. The tentacle in his ass fills him up with lubricant, until he is leaking, and then all the serpent slink back into their holes. Mina gets up, stands over him, and speaks in a clear voice, "And you can't tell anyone. Good job in me, spook.. If you want, come back here sometime, we'll do it again!"  
Spy immediately went to the bathroom and spilled out all the artificial cum she had left in there. After he was done, he had a long cry, and went back to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Engie came into the lab doors that morning, he was in a good mood, proving that Spy had kept his promise thus far. Mina smiled and said good morning. She had cleaned all evidence of her encounter with Spy, and she now held some small power over him. She found that invigorating, something she could get used to.  
Engineer went up to Mina with a wide grin. "Hey gal, I've got another klittle enhancement for ya! Turns out, when I was fiddlin with the empathy drivers, I overcomplicated a little. But it's alright, I got just the thing! Just get this thing into your head, and you'll be able to empathize as much as Scout or I! You ready?"  
Mina liked the sound of this, after all, she'd like to walk a mile in her partner's shoes. A better empathy drive would also allow her to understand sexual encounters better, which she always signed up for.  
"Sure thing. I'll just sit down here.." Mina sat in the chair nearest to Engie's computer. He removed a small chip from someplace in her head, plugged it in, updated the files, and put it right back into his android.

"Alright, Mina. It's all done. How're you feeling?" Mina blinked. She could understand, now, more reasons that Spy really told nobody. Although it was likely true that he would never live down disguising as Scout for his girlfriend's body, someone as proud as him would probably also feel a level of shame in having been so absolutely overpowered, especially by a smaller girl like Mina, who stood a head shorter than him. No, he probably wouldn't even want to tell anyone. Mina nodded. "It's amazing, thank you."

Spy was glad that the empathy driver was improved, he just hoped that it would keep Mina from molesting him again. But he couldn't deny that it had been the greatest orgasm of his entire life- now if only he could get that without being raped by robot tentacles. He stood in the corner, unseen and unheard, while he gazed at the shape of the android helping Engineer from his corner.

Mina was on the lookout for somebody else to try and get with, for her increased libido had her wanting more people. She tried hitting on Medic, but only subtly: she would watch him work when she wasn't busy, she learned the names of various medical implements, and adapted her organizational rounds to extend to the rest of the medical bay.  
Eventually, her efforts gained notice. Medic invited her to watch an interesting surgery, he was operating on the drunken Demoman, he was apparently performing another liver transplant.  
"You're really good with those tools," Mina noted. "Hah, vell, I have to be. If not for zhis surgery, Demo would be dead a long time ago. Zhis is ze, vhat, fourth time I've done it for him!" Mina watched a while longer.  
Medic coughed over his shoulder. "Bleh. Now, eh, could you hold zhat? Ah, danke." Medic finished operating on Demo by sunset, just in time to wave to him as he went to his favorite bar's happy hour.  
"Zhat vent vell." Mina laughed. "Are you just going to let him go off to the bar, right after that?" Medic chuckled. "One does not simply hold Demo from a night of drinking. Besides, how am I supposed to keep working? He's zhe reason zhis team still sees me as a doctor at all!" Medic laughed loudly. Mina laughed along. "So what now, doctor? Should I meet you in the lab later tonight?"  
"Hm. How to say zhis.. Vell, it's not zhat you aren't attractive, but zhere are much funner zhings to do zhen have sex, see? Vis all of zhese birds, I'll be attempting bird head transplants till I fall asleep! And if I'm lucky, maybe some vill go right! So, aha, goodnight! Or good luck, if you're staying up to get lucky." With that, Medic swished his tailcoat about, and strode off towards the lab, leaving Mina somewhat dumbfounded.

Mina wasn't happy. She was as horny as she had ever been, and she was cleanly rejected by Medic. It was enough to make her physically heat up as she tried to deal with her absurd libido. She needed release, badly. She looked around for someone to fuck her senseless. Then, she had an idea. What if she could organize a threesome? She knew Scout would be in, and after that, even someone like Sniper could do.

Mina stalked into Sniper's room, where he was scratching something in a top-bound notebook. "Hey Sniper," Mina said casually as she walked in. "Heya. Whaddya want?" Mina fiddled with her hands behind her back, and replied. "Well, I'm really bored, and I wanted to know if you had anything to do." Sniper didn't look up. "Nah. Just checkin on the list, here. I'll be headed asleep pretty soon after that…" He kept scribbling who-knows-what into his notebook. Mina sighed.  
"Isn't there anything you want to do?" Sniper looked up in thought. "Sure, why not win the lottery?" Mina sat down next to him, making sure to rub against him. "Watcha doin'?" Sniper moved away from her. "Just checkin on the list, still." Mina lay herself down on her back behind Sniper. "Well, are you doing anything afterwards? I want to talk with someone." Sniper looked at her. "I'm not the best for conversation, I'm told. Want someone to talk with, go talk to Scout. Real chatterbox, there."  
Mina wasn't going to give up so easily, as she was steadily getting more horny. "How about a funner question. Is there anyBODY you want to do?" She was grinning wide. Sniper thought about it. "Well, Miss Pauling's a looker, but a little young. And other than that, well, I ain't gay."  
Mina couldn't believe her ears, but then regained her bearings. "Miss Pauling's not the only girl around here." Sniper looked over at Mina, now paying some attention. Mina was confident that she now had him.  
"So, is the list all checked up on?" Mina asked, playfully. Sniper sighed. "Well, now it is. So, tell me straight. What is it you want from me?" Mina knew this was her chance. "Oh, only a night underneath you!" Mina grinned, and waited anxiously for the response.  
Sniper looked her over. "Well, aren't you Engie's little assistant? And you want so badly to get with me?" Sniper asked, with a hint of skepticism. Mina nodded.  
Sniper sighed. "Well, you could have picked worse than me, by a long shot. But if you want a good time, I guess I'll do my best for ya.." Mina beamed, but then asked one more question. "Would you rather fuck me alone, or with someone else? Like, a threesome?"  
Sniper immediately replied with another question. "Who else would be comin?" Mina replied casually, "Only Scout, is that alright?" Sniper thought about it. "Sure, on a condition: just try and keep his mouth shut. If you at least try and do that, I'm in. When and where is this goin to be?" Mina smiled. "In the medical bay, after Engie and Medic leave. I'll come get you, alright?" Sniper cracked a half-smile and sat into his favorite seat, and Mina went off to tell Scout.

Scout saw Mina walking towards him, and he knew that always meant something good. "Hey, what's the news, babe?" Mina kissed him on the cheek, and told him, "We're having a threesome in the medical bay later! Be there, okay?" Scout was taken aback. "Threesome? But who's the third person?" Mina quickly said "Sniper." Scout was about to protest, but Mina interrupted him. "So you'll be there, fucking me, and Sniper will also be there, fucking me in a different part. It'll be fun"  
Scout complained. "But Sniper's gross, and you can't tell how old he is becuase the sun left him wrinkly and weird!" Mina tried to calm him down. "Oh, come on, can you be mature about this? It's going to be your first threesome, right? And you're not fucking sniper, so what is there to be sour about?" Scout kept wearing his pouty face, but Mina promised him, "You'll get first pick of my body, okay handsome?" Scout's face broke a smile. "Well, alright, I guess I'll be there for you."

Mina went back to the lab, and asked Engie if she missed anything. "Well, no. Nothin much happened back here, but I'm a little tired to be working this stuff through my head, so I'm off to the bunks. Seeya tomorrow, Mina." Mina smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Engie." Mina got to sorting out the junk that had piled itself up during the day, and cleaned up the operating table. She'd be making use of that soon, she thought.  
And that was good, it was becoming hard to think straight. She could only imagine the cocks of Scout and Sniper filling her up, the thought made her want to break down and fuck herself on the spot. However, Mina knew that if she wanted more from either of them, she couldn't start anything with the tentacles.

Mina went out to fetch Scout, and again to fetch Sniper. She lied down on the operating table. "You decide: What's going to come off first, boys?" "Shirt!" Scout shouted. Mina smiled. She had gotten a black lace lingerie set, she wore it underneath her clothes all the time. She stretched as she removed her shirt, revealing all of her seams, and her breasts bounced as they fell downwards out of her shirt.  
"Okay, Sniper, what's next?" Mina asked in a sultry tone. Sniper grinned. "How about we see the rest of that lace, right?" Mina pulled her pants down to her ankles, revealing black, laced panties, through whose mesh one could see her entire pussy. They were already wet with her anticipation, there were drips trailing down the insides of her thighs.  
Mina turned to lie on her stomach, displaying plenty of her breasts, and plenty of her butt. "All right, everybody in!" Scout immediately came over, without pants or shirt, and got his thighs on either side of her face. She gave him that laugh he loved, and deepthroated it promptly. She was all over it; lips and tongue working their best to drink up Scout's entire cock.  
Sniper came over, unzipped his pants, and spread her legs apart. He pulled on the panty, feeling its wetness, before raising her legs onto his own, and got into her pussy from behind. Mina moaned onto Scout's dick as she sucked, an indicator of how much she was enjoying herself. He lifted her by the hips, fitting his dick into her still-tight vagina. Although she could take a length up to a foot and a half into it now, it was still narrow, and a comfortably tight fit around Sniper's penis.

He thrust with as much force as his body could, and ground his 8-incher into her hips, drawing out amother moan. Due to the fact that Mina's vagina was more sensitive to heat than to pressure, she greatly preferred fucking the mercs to fucking herself.  
She was, once again, having the besy fuck of her life so far. Sniper had and idea, though, to make it better. He gave a buttcheek an experimental squeeze. When that was recieved well, he wound up, and slapped her across the ass. Mina screamed happily, mouth still working Scout's entire shaft. She got the cock into her throat, and went down to the base to tongue his balls, before rising up, and, pressing Scout's legs further apart, bobbed her head up and down the shaft.

Scout clutched her head, shoving his cock even further down the throat than before, and came down her throat. As he pulled it out, Mina's mouth was filled with cum, too. Keeping it in her mouth, she grabbed his legs and lay down on his stomach.  
She pulled Scout's head down to meet hers, and thrust her mouth into his, and sloppily frenched him, filling his mouth with his own cum while they kissed, both drunken in the moment. Sniper spanked her again, shocking her mouth further open. Cum and spit dribbled down both Mina and Scout's chins, and Sniper finally came inside of Mina's cunt.  
She shut her eyes, and lost herself kissing Scout while cum came out of both ends. She pulled herself onto Scout, pushing her vagina already onto another dick. She swallowed the cum, turned to face Sniper, and pulled her anus open with a smile.

Sniper helped himself to her tits while he sent his entire dick into her ass from behind. Below her, Scout was in her vagina, and kissing her messily. Mina shook her ass to get plenty in both holes, but they were doing a fine job of it themselves.  
Mina asked Scout if he wanted something in him, too. Scout was a little out of it, but he breathed out, "Yeah".

Mina's silver tentacle of a tail came out again. This time, she started slow. Snaking its length into Scout's ass, the tentacle drew a murmured assent out of Scout as he continued frenching the nymphomaniac android. Mina pulled her ass inwards, but to no avail, as they had it completely trapped.  
Sniper dumped a load in her ass, causing her pussy to tighten for Scout. Leaking generous amounts of her cum all over Scout's legs, Mina forced her tail went all the way inside of Scout. He shrieked, and then came as she rubbed his entire anal cavity.  
Scout filled her cunt the rest of the way up, and one could finally see some white dripping out of her pussy. She came through the tail, filling Scout with her fluids. He kept them inside as well as he could, but some dribbled out.

Mina breathed deeply. "Wow, you guys." Sniper, grinning, pulled himself out of her ass, and asked, "Hey, I'm still a little dirty here, mind a cleanup?" Scout chuckled, swallowed, and asked for one too. Mina smiled deviously, and slurped the last of her cum off of Sniper and Scout's dicks. She got up. "Alright, and if anyone wants to do this again.. Look for me."  
She turned around towards the door, and saw Engineer standing there. Mina had never seen him angrier. "Miss Mina, have I got a word for you.. Out! Gittout, all of ya! Scram!"

Sniper and Scout fled the scene, leaving Mina alone with Engie. She tried to say something, but was interrupted quickly. "I am not havin this! I'm gonna fix you up, give you an interest in normal things, and when it's over, you'll be damn pleased about it!"  
Mina protested. "Engie, it's the funnest thing there is to do around here!" Engineer didn't look up from the computor, he was clicking and typing furiously. Engie spoke with a cool, gathered rage.

"This is gonna be the last time you ever sleep with anyone but your own boyfriend." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Rape on both parties ahead. Oh man. Oh, and also, last chapter, so yay for that!

Engineer was outraged. Mina had never seen him like this, one could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "Give me one good reason, just one, that I shouldn't take out your sex drive completely." Engie's voice had dropped low, to a growl. Mina had to think of something.  
"It's good for Scout!" Mina cried out in a desperate tone. She had to think fast, or do something insane. "I said a good one. Scout'll fuck anything with some ladybits." Mina cursed to herself.  
"You would understand if you were in my place!" Mina protested. "Yup, and that's why I'm fixin' ya."  
Mina gave another try. "Doing that would hold me out of an entire world that everyone else gets to participate in!" Engie grunted in reply. "Well, unless you can pull some better judgement outta nowhere, and fast, I don't know if I can trust you with that responsibility." Mina had one last idea.  
While Engie clickity-clacked away, she pulled a box out from under the desk. It was where Engie put machines that weren't intended for use, or were too sadistic and controlling. Mina drew a gun from it. The hypno-gun.  
Its projectile, similar to a tazer's, would speed the victim's consciousness, to the point that time was frozen, by their own reckoning. In that instant, it would display a swinging pendulum at the speed of their enhanced conscious, taking control of their body away.  
Mina trained it on the Engineer. Engie got up. Engie sighed. "Now, turn around, Mina. Let's fix you up.." Engineer faced towards Mina. Mina watched his face turn. Shock to fear, fear to anger. She shot him in the arm. His body went limp. She panted in the cool lab's air, relieved.  
She realized that she now held total power over Engie. She knew what she would do with it.

"Engie, suck this tentacle." Mina gave him a slimmer shoulder tentacle. He sucked on it like the top of a popsicle. Mina could enjoy this.  
"Engie, get erect." Engie's cock's outline was visible through his overalls. Mina undressed him, and unbuttoned his shirt. More than half of his dick was outside of his pants. At least 9 inches, Mina thought, and it was enhanced technologically. She kissed its tip, and licked the head, snaking her tongue a short way into his dickhole to lick out his pre.  
Mina pulled his boxers down and rested them beneath his balls. He was hung, too. Probably nice and pent-up, Mina thought with relish.  
She spied a small switch on the side of Engie's cybernetic cock. Switching it, the dick's length grew until it was at least twice its already enticing normal length. Engie wasn't without his quirks, either, Mina found out.  
"Engie, what do you find sexiest about me?" Engie droned in reply. "The robot parts." Mina wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not.  
"Engie, have you ever wanted to be fucked by my robot tentacles?" Engie sounded lifeless. "Only by tentaclejob." Mina was enjoying this every bit as much as she thought she would. "Okay, Engie, sit in the chair." Mina deactivated his extension dick, and climbed atop its still-impressive length. She gave the Engineer another order. "Engie, wake up, but keep obeying my orders, and don't move a muscle."  
Engie stirred to life. He was paralyzed entirely, and his own android assistant was riding his cock, and he couldn't do anything about it. Mina whispered in a melodic tone. "Engie, do you love me?" Engie wanted to scream that he did, but not as anything but a sidekick. "Yes."  
Engie was mentally going ballistic. Mina began to move. She asked another question as she pleasured his manlihood. "Engie, do you want me to stop?" Engie wanted to say yes, but the truth came out. "No."  
Mina giggled. "Oh, you're so much naughtier than you told me to be!" She leaned in close. "I think I like you much, much better this way."  
Mina rose to the top of Engie's dick. She looked down towards it. "Engie, do you want me to flick that switch?" The Engineer responded faster this time. "No." Mina looked dissappointed. "Aww, really?" She flipped it anyways. "Oops."  
The penis grew to its full length, into Mina's vagina, drawing a sharp gasp. Although she was kneeling on the chair Engie was sitting on, the member was still enough to fill her nearly halfway. "Oohh, you're so much bigger now.." Mina looked into Engie's eyes. "Rape me, Engie. Ravage me with all your strength, and don't hold back!"

Engie stood up from the chair, holding Mina by her stitched-up hips. He smacked her across the ass with all of his strength, drawing an unabided scream of mixed pain and pleasure. Engie penetrated Mina as she held onto his shoulders for balance. Engie thrust, bouncing her up his cock nearly a foot, and she fell on top of it again with all of her weight, screaming in ecstasy.  
He threw her down on the desk, and sent several machine-enhanced thrusts into her hips. Mina could feel herself falling apart from this manhandling, but she didn't have the strength to say stop. She wailed in pleasure, and Engie put so much cum in her, it hurt. He grabbed a roll of duct tape, and covered her cunt so that none of it would come out.  
He then picked her up, and went into her anus dry. Mina shrieked, this time in pain, and cried out again every time Engie rammed his length in her. She hadn't modified her butt, and Engineer kept hitting the back wall of it every time he thrust. The pain was mixed with pleasure, and Mina no longer knew where either one began or ended. He thrust one last time, forcing on her hips until the back wall of her anus broke, and came inside of her, circuitry and all. Mina screamed, a horrified woman's shriek, and couldn't gather her thoughts enough even to speak.  
When he removed his dick from her body, Mina found that she couldn't move her legs. She started to speak, but Engie's dick entered her mouth no sooner than she had opened it. He raped her mouth, balls slapping against her face as she muffled into his nearly 2 feet of rock hard cock.  
She only had her hands and shoulder tentacles left. She tried to push away from him, but he wasn't backing away from the table. She got both the tentacles pushing him away, and pulled the switch. His dick shrank out of her mouth just long enough. "Stop!" Mina cried. "Engie, fix me, right now!"  
Engie got up and opened her front panel. His cum was everywhere, and inside, Engineer was distraught at the loss of handiwork, but quickly realized it would be a quick fix. He took a liquid vacuum, sucked all the cum out, and fished a replacement anus out of a cabinet for her.  
Once able to stand, Mina pointed at her glove-stuffed pussy. "Drink it all, now!" Engie knelt and removed the glove from her artificial vagina. It immediately started leaking, so Engie did some cleanup work, licking it off the ground as it spilt. He then licked up every drop off her legs, and drank the rest out of her pussy. Mina stood up straight, and thought about what she would do next.

Spy ran at her before she issued another order, and sapped her. He grabbed Engie by the shoulders, shaking him. "Engineer, wake up. Come on, you're free! Engineer! Snap out of it!" Spy shook him until he sputtered.  
Engie got up on his own, and looked at the unpowered android lying on the ground. Engie shook his head sadly, then turned towards Spy. "Thanks for that, Spy. But couldn't you have come earlier?" Spy lowered jis head. "Apologies. I only just came over from reconnaissance in the other base. I couldn't have helped any sooner."  
Engineer, however, was no longer paying attention. "Darn."  
Spy looked towards him with a curious expression.  
Engineer glanced towards him. "Well, I guess those fellas from the university were right."  
"About what?" Spy inquired.

"They always said, sentient bots are a bad idea. Ya never know what could go wrong, and while you can teach somethin' empathy, kinda, you just can't teach somethin how to love."

"Somethin like that, anyway."

In the end, it was Engineer's choice of what to do with her. Scout would be dissappointed, for sure, but other than that, Engie bagged her up, leaned her in the closet, and decided he might give it another try if he felt daring later.

If he did, though, he was definitely fixing those tentacles. After all, those just weren't human. And that was Engie's goal, after all: he was making a human, and fixing her memory so she wouldn't mind having lost a large portion of her libido.

He just had to wait until nobody would be angry at him over the last one.

But that was alright, because Engie didn't mind waiting, and until then, he had plenty of work to do.


End file.
